


Drabble Collection

by qieeezi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qieeezi/pseuds/qieeezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets focused on various EXO ships. Check the chapter titles for ship/subject/rating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chanyeol/D.O - Domestic Superpowers (G)

Chanyeol isn't really the type to settle down, but there's something about saving the world and risking your life together that lays down a bond strong enough the tie even him down. They're not without their conflicts, and their first few arguments after moving in together are nearly enough to bring down the entire apartment complex, Chanyeol angrily shooting out flames at everything but Kyungsoo - burning down the light above them, the couch, the TV, until Kyungsoo loses his temper too and stomps so hard it knocks Chanyeol off his feet.  
  
It's a few years in, and their tempers have rusted into disuse just as their superpowers have, not that they don't make an appearance every now and then. When Chanyeol tries to use his flames to charm their baby girl (adopted, and thankfully without powers) and nearly chars the hair off her head, Kyungsoo kicks him out for a day or two and borrows Yixing as nanny instead.  
  
The thing about being an ex member of a twelve member superhero team is that there's always someone available for whatever minor job needs to be done. Even though Chanyeol can barely manage to start a spark in their fireplace now when once he used to be able to manage entire forest fires, and Kyungsoo only uses his occasionally to rock the crib, tapping his feet rhythmically on the floor when he's too lazy to get up and nudge it by hand, even their very minor powers can come in handy some of the time.  
  
Joonmyun’s good for water fights, when the kids – there’s two by then, a boy and a girl – are old enough for them, sitting there supplying water balloons and an occasional sprinkle of water that has them both shrieking in delight. Jongdae occasionally fixes electrical appliances, Baekhyun stops by as a life-sized (times a few) nightlight when they have blackouts. Kris is their pet dragon, Yixing a convenient pony ride, and so on and so forth.


	2. Lay/Luhan - Superpowers Practice (G)

Lu Han remembers when he'd still been new to this whole save the world business. They'd all been, but Lu Han had a particularly hard time getting a grasp of his power. Lacked focus, Jongin said, not unkindly as he led Lu Han through mind exercises to sharpen his focus. He and Yixing had been the earliest to pick up their powers, Jongin because he'd already had several months' head start ahead of them and Yixing because - well, Lu Han didn't know why.  
  
Yixing's power had less in common with Lu Han's, but they seemed to click well enough so quickly enough Yixing took on the chore of helping Lu Han practice. Jongin went on to teach the rest of his half how to master their powers, letting Joonmyun shoot water at him or Sehun try to blow him off his feet and meanwhile, Yixing moved into Lu Han’s room, both a blessing and a curse. A blessing, because Lu Han liked Yixing, felt less homesick by his side and a curse because Yixing refused to let Lu Han sleep at night until he levitated his phone, and then the lamp, and then the entire cabinet it sat on, until Lu Han was breaking out a sweat and with a pounding headache raging in his head by the end of it all.   
  
Only then does Yixing let him rest, crossing over between their beds to hold Lu Han's head in his hands, closing his eyes. Lu Han doesn't feel the healing, not as anything tangible at least, but by the time Yixing is done their breathing has slowed in sync, and Lu Han's head doesn't hurt anymore. He should be annoyed at Yixing, for this whiplash of sensations he puts Lu Han through, but he can't, he's too relaxed. He wonders if that's what Yixing had meant to do.  
  
When he's gotten stable enough to lift entire cars for a good amount of time (Yixing snuck him out at night, to avoid passerby catching sight of a strange scene), but still got stuck lifting himself, Yixing decided, "Maybe you need practice on living things."   
  
The thing is, that when Lu Han lifts things, he imagines them in his hands, actual, tangible. When he lifts a ball, he holds his hand out and cups it, feeling the texture inside it as he lifts. When he lifts a car, he feels the weight pressing down heavy, though diminished, on his arms. When he lifts himself - he doesn't know where to grip.   
  
He doesn't think lifting Yixing will help with that, but it's what Yixing wants so it's what Lu Han does. They're in their room, because Yixing figures if he falls at least the carpeted floor should help, and Lu Han stands on one side while Yixing watches him from the other.  
  
He takes a deep breath, clearing his mind, before extending his hands and clenching them. He can see Yixing wince, and he wonders if Yixing can feel his hands against his hips the way Lu Han can feel him - whatever it is, he loosens his grip, apologetic, before trying to lift.  
  
It doesn't work. Maybe Yixing did have the right idea after all, and it was living things, not Lu Han himself, that got him stuck. He tried again, and again, until Yixing was squirming out of his invisible grasp, a small frown on his lips.  
  
“Hey, let's take a break for a while. You look like you're getting frustrated again,” Yixing says, and Lu Han realizes with a start it's true. He hadn't even realized it, but his brow has furrowed in frustration and his teeth are clenched up against each other.  
  
Relaxing with a shake of his head, Lu Han lets out another deep breath before letting out a breathy laugh, trying to relax himself.  
  
“Sorry,” he says, “You're right, let's take a break.”  
  
Yixing hums, studying him, and Lu Han remembers that breaks with Yixing are never really breaks.  
  
“Try carrying me,” Yixing says, and Lu Han raises his brow. That's what he's been doing this entire time, he starts to say, but Yixing continues, “with your actual hands. Just like this.”  
  
He steps into Lu Han's space, face just inches from Lu Han's own, and waits there expectantly. Lu Han has to remind himself not to take a step back, and to not let his heart hammer in his chest, because this- this shouldn't make him nervous, it's not telekinesis.  
  
So closing his eyes, he lifts his hands to Yixing's hips, just like he'd been imagining earlier. Like this, the loose tank Yixing is wearing actually hikes up a bit, and Lu Han can feel the other's skin underneath his fingers, can see the small bruises that are forming from when he'd gripped too hard his first try. It makes him feel a bit guilty, so he slides his grip down, the tank falling with it so that he no longer has to see.  
  
This is effortless, lifting Yixing with his hands and arms. Yixing might be heavier than him but it's not by much, and Lu Han lifts him, Yixing steadying himself with hands on Lu Han's arms, and tries to memorize the feeling. The exact weight on his hands, the force needed to keep Yixing balanced and upright. When he's done, he lets go - and Yixing isn't expecting this, he realizes, as the other boy shouts with surprise, but Lu Han tunes it out, trying to keep his focus as he floats Yixing in the air, and then tries to push forward  
  
He can practically feel something snap out of his place in his mind, and then Yixing is crumpling out of the air, like a rag doll, and someone shouts - this time, he realizes, it's him, rushing forward to check if Yixing is alright. But it's Yixing that's comforting him, rising up on his knees from where he'd landed, thankfully, on the bed, “Shh, it's okay, I'm not hurt.”  
  
That had been months ago, and now Lu Han has mastered his power, is able to lift Yixing, or himself, high up in the air and maneuver them however. But he still hasn't learned to perform well under pressure, and this time Yixing is no help, voice frantic in his ear as he shouts out, “Lu Han! Catch him, he's falling—”  
  
It's Kris, Lu Han realizes with a start, and the dive is a bit too steep, speeding up rapidly, for Yifan to be in control. He can't focus with Yixing in his ear, he can't--  
  
Lu Han snaps a, “Shut up!” unnecessarily harsh but he knows that Yixing will get it immediately, before reaching out for Yifan with his mind. He feels the other's trajectory angling slightly, less steep before he loses it again.   
  
He tries to remember Yifan, how he looks in person in front of him, how he feels when Lu Han shoves up against him or leans into his side, but all he can see right now is Yifan diving headfirst for the ground, and he can't, he can't--


	3. Lay/Luhan - Slytherins (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentioned Luhan/Xiumin.

They're not actually related, which is good because Yixing is pretty sure that blood siblings aren't supposed to do things like this. This being Lu Han's mouth wrapped around his cock, his fingers tracing a ticklish pattern over his side - Yixing isn't sure if he should be squirming into it or squirming away. It's an easy enough dilemma to solve though, as Yixing catches Lu Han's wandering hand in his own, bringing fingers to his lips instead. He sucks them in, the middle and then the fourth, coating them with saliva before nudging Lu Han off of his cock, voice soft as he murmurs, "Prep yourself."  
  
Lu Han groans because he's always gotten off on giving a show, and he rocks back on the bed, holding himself up with one hand as the other, coated in Yixing's saliva, stretches himself open. It's not enough lubrication and Yixing kisses away the tremors that shake Lu Han's body, leaning over him to slip his own saliva-slick fingers in next to Lu Han's.  
  
Yixing is rather sure that this isn't exactly what his parents wanted when they'd introduced him to the other pureblood, but it does accomplish the job rather nicely. Get close, they said, it's good to have pureblood connections in the future. Yixing doesn't think he can get any closer than his cock seated fully inside Lu Han, Lu Han still still desperately jerking his hips back for deeper, more - the both of them have always been rather ambitious, after all.  
  
The sex has been a year or two running now, but it might as well gone on forever for how well they knew each other. Yixing thinks, individually, they might never have made it into Slytherin - Lu Han by himself is respectful, polite, almost too kind for his own good, and Yixing without Lu Han lacks direction.  
  
Which is why, now in his seventh year, Yixing finds himself utterly lost when Lu Han up and decides to date Gryffindor Minseok.


	4. Lay/Luhan - Yule Ball (G)

He doesn’t quite know how he got there, hidden away in one of Hogwarts’s many gardens with Yixing tucked against him, leaning back against the brick wall rising high above them. From the balcony near its top Lu Han can hear the music and chatter of the Yule Ball still going on, and on Yixing’s cheeks he can still catch the glow of alcohol from one or ten too many eggnogs for Yixing’s lightweight appetite, but right now he isn’t thinking about that. Yixing has stopped giggling, too, his grip on Lu Han’s forearm loosening as he regains his own balance, weight resting back on his own two feet as the cold air outside gradually sobers him up.  
  
He can feel it too, the giddiness slowly draining from his veins, and he thinks that with it maybe the desire to kiss his best friend might, too, but he has no such luck. He’s wanted to since Yixing met him outside the Ravenclaw common room with his hair curled gently above his eyes and his lips curved in a soft smile that lay somewhere between shy and mischievous; or maybe since he’d first asked Yixing, the night before, and Yixing had jokingly flirted back, lips moments away from Lu Han’s own before they’d swerved up to plant a good-night kiss square on his nose, deceptively innocent as he asked, “Isn’t that what dates are supposed to do?”  
  
Lu Han had meant it as a platonic affair, and perhaps jokes aside Yixing had too, but the way Yixing’s breath hitches now, as Lu Han rests a hand against the curve of his neck, thumb stroking idly over the sensitive skin, is far from platonic. Maybe he hadn’t wanted to kiss Yixing before, but now with the blood thrumming loud in his ears Lu Han can’t remember ever not wanting to, as if it’s always been there, just as Yixing has always been there.  
  
His thumb stills, pressing down with a pressure that pulls a soft sound out of Yixing’s throat, desperate and needy and echoing his own thoughts. He can see Yixing's eyes shut when he leans in, his lips parting slightly in anticipation of the kiss. It's cute though, Yixing like this, so he doesn't feel too bad teasing him, hovering there just out of Yixing's reach until the shorter boy loses his patience and, eyes flashing open with a spark of annoyance, grabs Luhan's robe to just take the kiss himself.  
  
“Jerk,” he mumbles against Lu Han's lips, though there’s no heat behind his words, “See if I ever let you kiss me again.” And the thought of kissing Yixing again sends his mind reeling, but Lu Han just laughs into it, arms wrapping around Yixing’s waist so that he can back them further against the wall, “That's alright, I'll let you kiss me whenever you want.”  
  
He earns himself a laugh and a light shove in the chest for his cheesiness, but he also earns himself another kiss, so he figures he isn’t doing all that bad.


End file.
